Reita the ThumbBoy
by Akiyama Kaira
Summary: the GazettE fanfic. Sebuah cerita yang diadaptasi dari cerita Thumbelina karya Christian Anderson dengan alur cerita yang sangat ngawur dan menyimpang. LOL. Reita. Series Fic. GajeTTE. RnR? Chapter 9 : Special Chapter ReitaRuki  UPDATED!
1. File 01

**Title : the GazettE Dorama –Reita the ThumbBoy-**

**Author: Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom: the GazettE (band), Versailles (Band), Alice Nine (Band), Thumbellina (story)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Reita milik saia! Yang lain embat aja noh *plakk!* XD Thumbellina karya om Christian Anderson. Saia pinjem dulu yah, om XDD *plaakk***

**Chara: Reita, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki, Kai, **Yune** (the GazettE) Kamijou, Hizaki (Versailles) Nao, Hiroto (AliceNine)  
><strong>

=XxX=

Di sebuah hutan yang terpencil, tidak tertembus listrik apalagi panah(?)... Terdapat sebuah gubuk tua peninggalan penjajahan zaman Belanda yang masih berdiri dengan keukeuh. Di sanalah seorang kakek - kakek tua dan istrinya tinggal menggantungkan diri pada hutan itu. Hanya berdua. Dari dulu mereka belum dikaruniai seorang anak, apalagi dua orang.

"Mamih! Kenapa kita ngga punya anak, sih?" si kakek kesel. "Kalo keak gini jadinya aku selingkuh aja!" Katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang entah mengapa belum ada keriput.

"Santai aja, pih~ umur kita kan masih muda~" Jawab si nenek sambil ngebakar barbeque. Mereka cukup gaul juga, yah -.-.

"Masih muda? Kita ini sudah 50 tahun, mih! 50 tahun!" Kata si kakek lagi.

"Masa, sih Wo? Perasaan baru kemarin kita ngadain slametan pernikahan." Jawab si nenek kalem. Walaupun sudah nenek - nenek, dia ini modis banget, loh. Terbukti dengan menumpuknya peralatan salon di kamarnya. Rambutnya pun tiap hari dicat berbeda. Tapi tetep aja dia keliatan banget tampang nenek - neneknya. Sama aja bohong dong, yah. XD

"Tapi, Uruha! Kalau kita belum dikaruniai anak kan ngga enak!" Kata si kakek lagi pada istrinya yang telah kita ketahui bernama Uruha.

"Tenang aja, Aoi sayaangg~ kita ngadopsi anak aja kalo gitu." Kata Uruha lagi dengan amat sangat kalem sekalee.

"Uuh!" Yah, Aoi ngambek.

"Kalau ngambek ngga boleh makan barbequenya, lho." Kata Uruha lagi.

"Bego amat." Aoi manyun.

"Ya sudah, itadakimasu~" kata Uruha sambil melahap barbequenya.

Kruyuuukk..

Ayam jago di perut Aoi berkokok tanda waktu makan. Aoi jadi pingin makan barbeque di depannya itu. Tapi.. Gengsi dong, ah.

Esok paginya, cuaca tampak berawan. Matahari jadi nggabisa ngarahin cahayanya ke bumi. Tapi enak, sih. Adem gitu..

"Mih, kita pergi, yuk." Ajak Aoi pada istrinya. Udah tua kenapa masih manggil 'mamih', yah? -.-

"Uuungg.. Kemana, sih?" Tanya Uruha yang baru saja bangun. Mulutnya manyun gitu. Imut, dah.

"Eeeettoo.. Ke… Mm… Witch" Jawab Aoi ragu. Dia ngga berani bilang 'nenek sihir'. Takut Uruha tersinggung. *dicabik UruhaFans*

"Ah? Ngapain? Bukannya kamu takut sama hal - hal yang berbau mistis gitu, yah? Hoaaahhmm…" Ucap Uruha lalu membaringkan kepalanya lagi di bantal yang terbuat dari kayu jati(?).

"I-iya.. Ta-tapi kaann ,"

"Mau selingkuh, ya? =.="

"Enggaaaakkk! Sampe tua juga aku ngga akan selingkuh, honeeey!"

"Kita kan udah tua. =.="

"….."

"Lagian kemarin kamu bilang mau selingkuh =.="

"I-itu—itu kan cuma becanda doaangg!"

"Itu mukanya merah, lho.."

"Kamu nanyanya yang aneh - aneh, siihh!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Uruha?"

"…."

"Yeeeee… tidur lagi dia.. =.="

=XxX=

Finally, setelah dipaksa dan diseret Aoi dengan sepeda onta, Uruha pun akhirnya mau datang ke nenek— maksud saia; Witch. Mereka berboncengan sepeda onta melintasi hutan ujung kulon(?) menuju rumah witch yang berada di hutan itu juga.

"Say, kita mau ngapain sih kesana?" Tanya Uruha manyun. "Kamu mau nyihir aku biar tambah jelek, ya?" Tanyanya polos.

"Haahh? Ya enggaklaaahhh!" Jawab Aoi yang menyetir(?) sepedanya.

"Terus?"

"Minta anak."

"Haaaaaahhh? Jadi bener kamu mau selingkuh? TT-TT"

"Bukaaaann . bukan gitu maksudnya, honeeyy~!"

"Huuh!"

"Jangan ngambek di tengah jalan gini, dong! Suasananya kan jadi mistis(?) ginii~! lagian aku ngga bakalan bikin kamu tambah jelek, kok!"

Senyum Uruha mengembang. "Benarkah, Aoi?"

"Iya, abisnya kamu udah jelek dari dulu, sih.." Jawab Aoi polos.

PLAK!

"Uuh, aku pulang!" Uruha ngambek, dia turun dari sepeda onta itu dan menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengan arah sepeda Aoi.

"Ya sudah sana, pulang. Ntar kalau di jalan ada harimau yang menerkam kamu aku ngga tanggung jawab loh, yah." Kata Aoi kalem.

Uruha bergidik horror. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. Apalagi ini di tengah hutan yang penuh hewan buas. Dia jadi inget film Harry Potter. *apa hubungannya? =.= author gaje, nih*

"….."

".. Uruha?"

"A-Aoi… T_T" Uruha mewek, dia meluk Aoi. "Uweeee~! TT^TT" Aoi sweatdrop. Dia cuma ngelus - ngelus rambut Uruha yang sekarang dicat merah-putih. Nasionalis beut dah~

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan perjalanannya, ya?" Ajak Aoi. Sebenernya dia yang jadi bergidik ketakutan.

Uruha mengangguk. Kemudian ia menaiki sepeda Aoi lagi, lalu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka pun sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang bener - bener ngga terpikir di benak mereka. Rumah di depan mata mereka mungil. Catnya berwarna pink. Lalu ada ratusan boneka cute di teras, jendela, lubang ventilasi dan gentengnya.

"I-ini rumah penyihir atau toko boneka, sih?" Aoi heran.

"Mungkin memang penyihir." Jawab Uruha.

"Eeh?"

"Iya. Dia menyihir orang - orang, lalu jika ada yang gagal.. Dia memasukkan roh orang – orang tersebut ke dalam boneka manis ini." Urai Uruha dengan wajah polos. Dia ngga nyadar kalau Aoi [dan author] udah merinding bergidik ngeri.

Ceklek. Begitulah bunyinya saat pintu rumah yang penuh dengan boneka itu terbuka. Di baliknya muncul seorang… wanita bergaun eropa yang tersenyum manis. Kulitnya putih pucat. Tapi ngga keak mayat, sih.

"Bo—Boneka hiduuuppp!" Teriak Aoi sambil menunjuk - nunjuk wanita di balik pintu tadi.

=TBC ^0^=

Hohoho, fic ini udah dipost di FB sia sebelumnya XDXDXD

ada yang bisa nebak siapa wanita di atas? ^-^

Review are LOVE ^0^


	2. File 02

**Reita the Thumb Boy**

**Chapter 2**

**=XxX=**

Last Chapter :

Ceklek. Begitulah bunyinya saat pintu rumah yang penuh dengan boneka itu terbuka. Di baliknya muncul seorang… wanita bergaun eropa yang tersenyum manis. Kulitnya putih pucat. Tapi ngga keak mayat, sih.

"Bo—Boneka hiduuuppp!" Teriak Aoi sambil menunjuk - nunjuk wanita di balik pintu tadi.

**=XxX=**

**Title : the GazettE Dorama –Reita the ThumbBoy-**

**Author: Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom: the GazettE (band), Versailles (Band), Alice Nine (Band), Thumbellina (story)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Reita milik saia! Yang lain embat aja noh *plakk!* XD Thumbellina karya om Christian Anderson. Saia pinjem dulu yah, om XDD *plaakk***

**Chara: Reita, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki, Kai, **Yune** (the GazettE) Kamijou, Hizaki (Versailles) Nao, Hiroto (AliceNine)**

**=XxX=**

"Maafkan suami saya!" Uruha langsung menundukkan badannya ketika masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Sementara Aoi daritadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa - apa. Santai saja. Mau minum?" Tanya wanita itu dengan suara BASS. Iya, suara bass. Suara cowok.

Uruha dan Aoi bergidik. Dia cewek atau cowok, sih? Cewek kok suaranya bass? Cowok kok cantik banget gini?

"Maaf, kalian mau minum?" Tanya wanita itu lagi. "Ah, aku lupa. Silahkan duduk dahulu kalau begitu." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan sofa di dekatnya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam.

Uruha dan Aoi duduk bersebelahan. Mereka duduknya dempeeeeeett banget. Keak nggamau kepisah satu sama lain. Apalagi tangan mereka saling menggenggam hingga muncul cairan yang biasa disebut keringat dingin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita itu datang kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi 3 gelas teh. Ia menaruhnya di meja di depan Aoi dan Uruha lalu duduk di depan mereka.

"Silahkan diminum.. Ah, sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang datang ke tempatku. Aku senang sekali saat ada yang datang ke sini." Katanya lalu meneguk segelas teh. "Jadi? Apa yang kalian cari?"

Setelah meneguk tehnya sedikit, Aoi membuka suaranya. "Saya ingin meminta anak." Katanya dengan mantap.

"Hah? Maaf, saya belum menikah dengan siapapun.." Kata wanita tadi dengan raut sedih.

"Eeh? Bu—bukan itu maksud saya~!" Kata Aoi panik. Uruha udah pasang death glare di dalam mind-nya.

"Biar aku yang bicara!" Kata Uruha horror. Aoi mengangguk – angguk takut.

"Uungg.. Eetto… Kami sudah lama sekali menikah, tapi belum dikaruniai seorang anakpun, apakah anda bisa membantu kami?" Tanya Uruha lebih sopan.

"Ooohh.. Jadi itu maksud kalian, yaa.. Aku kira tadi maksudmu adalah memberikan anakku padamu. Tentu saja tidak bisa, aku kan tidak melahirkan. Aku kan lelaki, hehehe.." Katanya inosen.

Ngeeekk? Lelaki dia bilang? Aoi dan Uruha cengok. Lelaki.. Lelaki.. Lelaki.. Lelaki.. Lelaki..

"E—eeh? A—apa perkataanku tadi salah? Maafkan aku!" Kata wanita—err.. lelaki itu.

"Ti—tidak, kok! Sama sekali tidak!" Uruha dan Aoi bersamaan menggelangkan kepala mereka.

"Ah, syukurlah… Ngg… Ohya, kita belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Hizaki."

"A-Aku Aoi. Dan ini istriku.. Uruha."

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu.."

"Terimakasih juga telah berkunjung kemari ^^"

Mereka semua terdiam. Suasananya kok jadi aneh gini, yah… =.=

"A—anoo.. tentang permintaan kami tadi.." Aoi berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ah? Eh? A-astaga, oh iya, yah. Maafkan sayaa~! " lagi – lagi Hizaki meminta maaf. Dia keak penyihir yang ngga profesional, deh =.= " T-tolong tunggu sebentar! Sungguh, maafkan saya! "

"Ba—baiklah.."

Lalu Hizaki masuk ke dalam lagi. Lamaa.. banget. Terdengar suara barang – barang dilemparkan dan suara "Tidak! Bukan Ini! Ini juga bukan! Aduh, dimana, ya~?"

Aoi dan Uruha saling pandang. Berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan.

"Ma—maaf menunggu lama.. Sungguh, maafkan saya! Sudah lama sekali saya tidak menerima kunjungan!" Kata Hizaki tiba - tiba setelah kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Sama sekali tidak apa - apa. Lagipula kau tidak bersalah." Kata Uruha sopan.

"Ah, benarkah? Terimakasih. Kau baik sekali." Hizaki tersenyum manis. Tadinya Aoi memandanginya terus, tetapi segera dijitak oleh Uruha.

"Uungg.. Ini.. Ini yang terakhir. Sepertinya yang lain sudah habis. Ditanam, ya…" Urai Hizaki sambil menyodorkan kresek kecil.

Tanam? Ditanam? Tadi ia bilang ditanam? Emang itu taneman, harus ditanem? Lagian covernya ngga ngenakin banget. Kresek hitam yang amat sangat lusuh. Begitulah suara hati Aoi dan Uruha. Mereka bingung sekali. "Kenapa ditanam? Memangnya ini apa?"

"That's a magic seed. Just plant it. And see what happens." Kata Hizaki sambil menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya. Itu bukannya adegan author pas story telling Thumbellina, ya? =.=

Aoi dan Uruha garuk - garuk kepala bingung. Mereka kan orang pedalaman. Jadi ngga ngerti apa yang Hizaki ucapkan dalam bahasa inggris tadi. "Aa.. Ma—maksud anda? Maaf, kami tidak mengerti apa yang anda maksud-"

"Maksud gue ini biji ajaib, taoookkk! Cepetan ditanem sana! Hussh! Husshh!" Hizaki mendadak bertampang horror dan mengusir kedua tamunya dengan cara mengangkat tinggi - tinggi gaunnya untuk memamerkan kaki berbulu lebat dan otot kekarnya (lol). Aoi dan Uruha segera berlari tumpang-tindih(?) lalu menggotong(?) sepeda ontanya setelah menerima kresek itu, berterimakasih dan meninggalkan uang recehan dengan terburu - buru.

"Hah? Kenapa cuma uang recehan? Woooyy! Anjiiirrrr!" Hizaki ngamuk - ngamuk sambil ngangkat - ngangkat gaunnya lagi. Namun percuma saja. Yang diteriaki sudah kabur entah kemana…

**=XxX=**

"Aku nggamau kesana lagi!" Tangis Uruha sesampainya di rumah. Aoi yang baru saja memarkirkan sepedanya di dapur menjadi heran.

"Kenapa? Padahal tadi dia cantik, lho~ fufufufufu~"

Bletak!

"Ittai…" Ringis Aoi. Tadi Uruha melemparnya dengan pisau dapur, tapi cuma kena bagian kayunya doang.

"Dia itu lelaki, tahu!" Uruha cemberut. "Jangan - jangan kau maho, yah?"

"Heeeeee? A-aku? Maho?" Aoi histeris meraba - raba tiap bagian tubuhnya. Apaan coba maksudnya?

"….."

"A-aku.. Maho? Benarkah?"

"…."

"Uruha?"

"Ayo kita makan siang saja." Kata Uruha lalu berjalan gontai ke meja makan. Beruntung tadi pagi ia menyiapkan makanan berlebih untuk dimakan siang harinya.

"Ah, baiklah~!" Seru Aoi riang. "Itadakimasu~!" Ia pun melahap makanan yang ada di meja. Lahap. Jadi pintar. *ngiklan* *digampar*

**=XxX=**

"Doko ka? Doko ka?" Uruha tampak bingung banget menyusuri seisi rumahnya. Aoi yang sedang tiduran di karpet jadi terusik.

"Nyari apaan?"

"Kresek yang tadi siang dikasih Hizaki mana, yah?"

"Lho, tadi kan kamu yang pegang."

"Tapi ngga ada, Aoi~ T_T"

"Di toilet?"

Uruha Terdiam. Di toilet? Mana mungkin?

"Ngasih clue-nya ngga elit, deh.."

"Cari dulu, dong"

"Iya.." Uruha pun berjalan gontai ke toilet. Si Aoi itu…

"Ada?" Tanya Aoi.

"A-ada. Kok ada disini, yah?" Uruha bingung. Kenapa ada di toilet?

"Nggatau. Kamu mungkin lupa narohnya."

"Iya.. Aku akan lebih hati – hati kalau begitu."

"Baguslah."

Hening~

Hening sekali. Aoi memejamkan matanya. Tapi Uruha tahu, Aoi tidak mungkin tidur di atas karpet. Dingin, sih.. Sedangkan Uruha memandangi kresek yang tidak elit itu. Ditanam.. Ditanam.. Ditanam.. Ditanam.. Iya, ditanam.. Begitulah yang Uruha teriakkan di dalam hatinya.

"A-aoi…"

"Hnn?"

"Kita.. Tanam… ini… ya...?" Pinta Uruha terbata - bata keak batu bata(?).

"Sekarang?"

"…."

"Baiklah. Kuambilkan media tanamnya dulu, ya." Kata Aoi lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Ah, terima kasih." Uruha tersenyum lebar. Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama, Aoi sudah kembali membawa sebuah pot kecil dengan tanah dan pupuk di dalamnya.

"Ini. Ayo kita tanam." Ia tersenyum kecil lalu meraih kresek yang dipegang Uruha dan membukanya. Sebuah biji berwarna emas terlihat. Bijinya keak biji apel, sih. Tapi karena warnanya emas, maka tampak sekali kalau itu bukan biji apel melainkan BBB. Bukan Biji Biasa. *plaakk* *author ngegaje mulu, nih*

Aoi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tanah di pot itu. Lalu mencipratkannya(?) dengan air. "Kita tunggu saja." Kata Aoi datar sambil meletakkan pot itu di jendela. "Ayo kita istirahat." Ajaknya.

"I-iya." Kata Uruha lalu beranjak. "Terimakasih."

Aoi hanya tersenyum gentle.

**===TeBeCe dulu, yaaa~ ^0^===**

Yop, Minna! Kelupaan update nih fanfic hohoho~ XDD *dikeroyok rame2*

Gomen kalo gaje banget

review? Comment? Kritik? saran?

Klik aja tombol di bawah...


	3. File 03

**Chapter 3**

**=XxX=**

Last Chapter :

"Ini. Ayo kita tanam." Ia tersenyum kecil lalu meraih kresek yang dipegang Uruha dan membukanya. Sebuah biji berwarna emas terlihat. Bijinya keak biji apel, sih. Tapi karena warnanya emas, maka tampak sekali kalau itu bukan biji apel melainkan BBB. Bukan Biji Biasa. *plaakk* *author ngegaje mulu, nih*

Aoi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tanah di pot itu. Lalu mencipratkannya(?) dengan air. "Kita tunggu saja." Kata Aoi datar sambil meletakkan pot itu di jendela. "Ayo kita istirahat." Ajaknya.

"I-iya." Kata Uruha lalu beranjak. "Terimakasih."

Aoi hanya tersenyum gentle.

**=XxX=**

**Title : the GazettE Dorama –Reita the ThumbBoy-**

**Author: Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom: the GazettE (band), Versailles (Band), Alice Nine (Band), Thumbellina (story)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Reita milik saia! Yang lain embat aja noh *plakk!* XD Thumbellina karya om Christian Anderson. Saia pinjem dulu yah, om XDD *plaakk***

**Chara: Reita, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki, Kai, **Yune** (the GazettE) Kamijou, Hizaki (Versailles) Nao, Hiroto (AliceNine)**

**=XxX=**

Pagi yang cerah…

Matahari masih males banget mengeluarkan energinya untuk menyinari bumi. Maleeeeessssss!

"Aoi! Aoi-kun, bangunlah!" Uruha menepuk – nepuk pundak Aoi yang masih terlelap. "Aoi…"

"Uunhh.. Ada apa, si—hah?" Aoi terkejut melihat airmata yang keluar dari kedua belah pihak(?) mata Uruha. "A-ada apa, Uruha?"

"Kita.. Kita punya anak, Aoi.. Anak.." Kata Uruha bahagia sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"A-anak? Kamu.." Aoi meraba - raba perut Uruha. "Oh, ayo kita cek ke dokter kandungan!" Seru Aoi senang. Di hutan mana ada dokter kandungan?

"…. =_=" Uruha jadi badmood. Rasanya Aoi dan dirinya udah ngga pernah konek hatinya. Uru ngomongin A, si Ao ngejawab tentang Z. Capedeh…

"Kenapa?" Tanya Aoi polos.

PLAK!

BLAAAAMM!

Uruha membanting pintu kamarnya setelah menampar Aoi. Terlalu sadis caramu~ *digaplok Afgan*

"Mommy…" Terdengar suara kecil dari arah jendela. Ada seorang lelaki kecil seukuran ibu jari orang dewasa berdiri di atas sebuah bunga dari magic seed yang semalam ia tanam. Uruha menoleh ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Ah.. kau.. kau anakku.. tapi.. kenapa… kenapa kau kecil sekali? Seperti ibu jariku? Hhh.." Uruha mengusap air matanya lagi. Entah dia bahagia atau sedih. "Ah, sudahlah. Kau harus kuberi nama." Kata Uruha lalu berpikir untuk memberikan nama yang baik untuk anak barunya.

Sementara itu, Aoi bengong dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Suara yang kecil imut berbincang - bincang dengan suara cempreng *plak* istrinya. Itu anakku? Kenapa cepat sekali? Ayam aja ngeramin telornya 3 minggu. Ini? Belum juga 24 jam udah muncul.

Aoi pun keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri istrinya di dekat jendela. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat seorang kurcaci(?) di atas tangan istrinya. "Itu.. siapa?"

Uruha tidak menjawab. Ia masih kesal dengan sikap Aoi. Ia terus memandangi anak itu. Memikirkan nama yang baik untuknya.

Aoi pun sama. Memperhatikan anak itu. Karena tidak terlalu jelas, ia pun memakai kacamatanya. *ayo kita bayangkan! Pasti kakkoi! XD* Dan jelaslah di matanya. Seorang anak lelaki. Rambut model kakak tua blonde. Hidung pesek… Heh? Peseeekk?

"Peseeeekkk!" Aoi mengambil gagang sapu yang entah didapat dari mana. Ia segera bersiap - siap mengarahkannya ke anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu sudah ngacrit duluan. Uruha yang kebingungan dengan sikap Aoi cuma bisa pasang tampang polos.

"Haaaaah! Sialaaann! Gue mancuungg! Istri gue mancuungg! Kenapa anak gue peseeeeeekkkkk!" Marah Aoi sambil menghentak - hentakan sapunya ke segala arah. Sementara anak kecil tadi sembunyi di belakang tubuh Uruha.

"Aoi!" Bentak Uruha. Aoi ciut. "Untuk hari ini; jangan sentuh dia!" Uruha menatap Aoi tajam. Di belakangnya ada efek petir. DUAAARRR! XDD *plak*

Uruha pergi membawa anak kecil itu ke kamarnya. Aoi bengong. Hah? Bodoh. Seharusnya ia bersyukur. Dia sudah diberi anak. Cuma ngebayar recehan ke Hizaki, pula. "Ah, ntar juga idungnya tumbuh. Jadi lebih mancung dari gue—hah? Jadi Pinokio, dong? O.O;" Aoi nyakar - nyakar tembok saking stress-nya.

Siangnya, saat jam makan siang….

Aoi, Uruha dan anak kecil yang baru mereka temukan(?) tadi pagi duduk melingkar di pinggir meja makan. Makanannya ada di satu meja, tapi diletakkan dekat Uruha dan anak kecil itu. Aoi jadi ngga kebagian makanannya, deh~

"Ini makananmu, nak. Dimakan, ya ^^" Kata Uruha lalu menyodorkan piring mainan kecil mungil yang berisi sesendok teh nasi dan lauk seadanya. Selembar daun bayam(?).

Aoi bengong mendapati sikap Uruha. Anak kecil itu hanya tertawa senang lalu makan dengan lahap. Jadi pintar. *ditabok*

"Makananku?" Aoi memasang tampang bodoh menunjuk dirinya. Ayam jago yang ada di dalam perutnya sudah menggelar pentas seni(?).

"Ohiya, yah ^^" Uruha menepuk dahinya. Aoi lega. Uruha sudah kembali dari kepribadiannya yang semula horror(?). "Ini," Tawar Uruha sambil menyodorkan piring besar berisi sesendok teh nasi dan selembar daun bayam.

"Hah? Ini?" Tanya Aoi bengong. Makan keak gini sama aja bohong. "Kenapa porsiku disamakan dengan anak ini?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk anak kecil itu dengan wajah bodoh.

"Karena kalian laki - laki." Jawab Uruha santai sambil menyantap makanannya. Jawaban yang tidak beralasan =_=.

"…."

Hening..

Karena amat teramat kelaparan, Aoi pun menyantap apa yang ada di atas piring itu. Dalam sesuap, lenyaplah makanan tersebut. "Sudah kau beri nama?" Tanya Aoi. "Anak ini."

Uruha mengangguk. "Reita."

"Reita?" Aoi mengangkat alisnya

"Iya, Reita." Uruha meneguk teh mountea(?)nya.

"Namanya aneh." Komentar Aoi polos.

"Kalau begitu pergi saja dari rumah ini." Jawab Uruha santai.

"Eeh, tapi kalau dipikir - pikir bagus juga, kok namanya." Ucap Aoi lagi. "Dapat dari mana?"

"Dapet nyolong di pohon taoge tadi pagi."

Aoi diam. Uruha diam. Apalagi Reita yang bingung dengan kelakuan orangtuanya. Hahahahaha.. =.=

=XxX=

Setahun kemudian….

"Apa ini, ayah?" Tanya Reita polos setelah menerima pemberian Aoi. Selembar pita warna putih. Hari itu Reita berulang tahun. Namun tingginya ngga nambah - nambah. Makanya minum Procold dong, Rei! *ngawur*

"Pakai itu di hidungmu." Perintah Aoi. Reita menurutinya. Ia mengikatkan pita kecil itu di hidungnya.

"Seperti ini?" Tanyanya polos.

"Hmmh, bagus. Sebut saja itu noseband." Aoi tersenyum senang.

"Noseband? Uuunggg.. Memangnya kenapa aku harus memakai ini, ayah?"

"Yaaa.. Gimana, yaahh~" Aoi ngorek - ngorek telinganya. "Hidungmu ngga tumbuh - tumbuh, sih–"

BLETAK!

Sebuah gayung polkadot tepat mengenai jidat Aoi. Asalnya dari arah sumur.

"Jangan mengajarkan Reita yang aneh - aneh!" Perintah Uruha yang melemparkan gayung polkadot malang tadi.

"Tapi aku terlihat keren, ibu!" Seru Reita bangga sambil menunjukkan nosebandnya. "Bagaimana? Aku keren, kan?"

"Iya. Dia terlihat semakin keren, kok Uruha~" Aoi membela. Entah sebenarnya dia membela Reita atau dirinya sendiri.

Uruha menghela nafas. "Yah, baiklah… Terserah kalian saja."

"Asyiiiiikkk!" Reita senang. Ia berlari ke arah kamarnya yang berupa rumah - rumahan dari kardus berwarna pink.

"Ah, dasar.. anak itu.." Gumam Aoi pelan, lalu mengambil sepeda ontanya dan keluar dari rumah itu.

"Aoi! Mau kemana?" Tanya Uruha.

"Jalan - jalan." Jawab Aoi malas. Lalu mengayuh sepeda ontanya keluar.

Sementara itu, Reita asyik nyanyi - nyanyi sambil bernarsis ria di depan cermin. Kebelet jadi Jrocker ceritanya. Dia lompat - lompat, nge-growl, goyang trio macan(?) dan muter - muter. Suaranya keras banget. Uruha yang sedang mengepel lantai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berisik!" Teriak seekor burung parkit kecil nan imut berpipi merah di dekat jendela. Matanya tampak masih ngantuk.

Reita yang merasa terusik menoleh ke arah burung itu. "Kenapa, heh?" Bentaknya. "Suka - suka gue, kalee!"

"Tch." Burung itu pun terbang entah kemana. Sementara Reita menjulurkan lidahnya keak ular mau nangkep mangsa(?). Lalu ia kembali berteriak - teriak ngga jelas. Tapi suaranya bagus, sih. Berirama gitu.

"Kyaaaaa! Suaranya baguuusss! /" Teriak seorang katak betina di sungai dekat rumah Reita. Kita sebut saja Hiroto.

"Tiap hari dia nyanyi - nyanyi itu mulu, tauk =3=" Kata kakaknya yang katak jantan. Sebut saja Nao.

"Masa? Tapi suaranya manly! Mukyaaaa~! /" Teriak Hiroto layaknya fansgirl. "Saia mau jadi istrinyaaa! /"

"Ah, terserah lah. Culik aja dia. Jadiin suami. Beres kan?" Usul Nao ngawur. Tapi ditanggapi Hiroto dengan sukarela (?).

"Ide bagus!"

**=TBC~ ^0^ *dikeroyok rame2*=**

Ohoho~ gimana gimana gimana? XDD

Oiya, saia mau reply review dulu nh :p

gomen, yak pada lum kebales 0

**Darky** Yo, Myuu! Aduh, itu udah kuganti jadi Hizaki gomengomengomeeenn!

**Uta Masaki** Iyoh, OOC banget Hizaki wkwkwk~ Uru jadi fem. gomen yaa lupa kukasi warning


	4. File 04

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**=XxX=**

Last Chapter :

"Ah, terserah lah. Culik aja dia. Jadiin suami. Beres kan?" Usul Nao ngawur. Tapi ditanggapi Hiroto dengan sukarela (?).

"Ide bagus!"

**=XxX=**

**Title : the GazettE Dorama –Reita the ThumbBoy-**

**Author: Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom: the GazettE (band), Versailles (Band), Alice Nine (Band), Thumbellina (story)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Reita milik saia! Yang lain embat aja noh *plakk!* XD Thumbellina karya om Christian Anderson. Saia pinjem dulu yah, om XDD *plaakk***

**Chara: Reita, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki, Kai, **Yune** (the GazettE) Kamijou, Hizaki (Versailles) Nao, Hiroto (AliceNine)**

**=XxX=**

Malamnya….

"Oyasumi, Reita-kun~" Ucap Uruha dan Aoi bersamaan.

"Oyasumi~" Reita membalasnya, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah kardusnya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Uruha dan Aoi tersenyum. Mereka segera masuk ke kamar mereka berdua.

"Serius, nih mau nyulik tuh noseless? -.-" Tanya Nao dari jendela.

"Seriusss! Ntar, deh. Liat aja. Tunggu dia tiduuurrr!" Jawab Hiroto antusias. Udah kebelet pengen nyulik Reita.

Akhirnya, kedua katak itu pun menunggu dengan sabar di jendela. 5 menit… 10 menit.. 20 menit… 40 menit.. Satu jam… Reita belum juga tidur. Kedua katak itu justru udah ngantuk banget. Sabar, ya Hiroto~

"Aaarrrr kenapa ngga tidur, sih?" Kesal Hiroto. Dia pun segera mengeluarkan jaring yang entah didapat dari mana. Lalu mengarahannya ke arah rumah kardus itu dan menjaring Reita. Sebenarnya Author juga bingung caranya gimana =.=a. Yasudahah, ikuti saja kemauan Hiroto. *maksa*.

"Apa ini? Hiyaaaaa! Jaring! Kenapa ada jaring?" Reita teriak – teriak ribut. Tapi ngga ada yang nolong, apa lagi ngebantu. Hiroto ketawa setan. Sedangkan Nao justru menguap bosan. Ngga peduli sama Hiroto apalagi ngebantuin.

Singkat cerita, Nao dan Hiroto membawa Reita menjauhi sungai dekat rumahnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah gua kecil di mana banyak sekali katak berkeliaran.

Reita merinding. Ia tidak tahu arah rumahnya yang mungkin amat teramat jauh dari sini.

"Nao! Hiroto! Darimana saja kalian?" Seorang katak betina besar membentak mereka. Kita sebut Yune.

"Aku membawa dia, ibu.." Jawab Hiroto kepada ibunya sambil menunjuk Reita. "Calon suamiku.." Hiroto tersenyum bangga.

"Haaahh?" Reita terkejut. Sebegitu tenarkah ia hingga seekor katak ingin menikahinya? "Tidaaaaakkk! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan katak jelek sepertimu! Tidak!" Teriak Reita marah. "Aku hanya akan menikah dengan spesiesku!" Katanya lagi. Menikah dengan katak? Bagaimana caranya?

"Aku mau tidur. Jya ne~" Kata Nao malas lalu pergi ke kamarnya. *adegan ngga penting* *abaikan*

"Sepertinya ia masih nervous, ibu.." Kata Hiroto. "Kita harus menempatkannya di kamar 'spesial' kita." Usulnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Fufufufu~ baiklah. Selama ia berada di kamar terapung kita, ia tidak akan bisa lari. Lalu kita akan siapkan pesta pernikahan untuk besok." Kata Yune menyetujui usul putrinya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Reita. "Ayo, nak. Akan kutunjukkan kamar spesialmu. Khukhukhu.."

Yune menarik paksa Reita. Awalnya Reita memberontak, tapi akhirnya ia pasrah juga. Reita dilemparkan begitu saja di atas daun teratai di tengah sungai. Dari palang(?) yang terpasang di dekat sungai, Reita dapat melihat—lebih tepatnya membaca tulisan "Amazon River". Jadi dia ada di sungai Amazon? Buset, jauh amat. *abaikan*

Esok paginya….

"Ohayou, Reita-kun~" Uruha menyapa Reita. Biasanya Reita akan segera terbangun oleh suara cempreng *plak* ibunya. Lalu ia akan segera keluar dari rumah kardusnya. Namun ditunggu berapa lama pun, Reita tidak muncul batang hidungnya. Mungkin karena pesek? *author kabur*

"Reita-kun?" Uruha melongok ke dalam rumah kardus Reita. Namun hanya ada ratusan bakteri(?) di sana. "Astaga, Reita-kun! Dimana kamu, nak?"

"Apaan, sih berisik aja =3=" Aoi keluar dari tempat ia bermimpi semalam sambil mengorek - ngorek(?) kuping. Ia menghampiri Uruha yang tampak khawatir.

"Reita mana?" Tanya Uruha begitu melihat Aoi. "Kau tahu dia?"

"Mungkin sedang bermain?"

"Tapi biasanya dia selalu ijin jika keluar rumah! Lagipula ini masih pagi!"

"Dia kan anak laki - laki. Wajar saja jika ia tidak ijin sekali - kali." Urai Aoi.

"Tapi…"

"Tenanglah, setidaknya Reita tahu jalan pulang ke sini." Aoi menenangkan Uruha dengan tersenyum gentle.

Sementara itu, Reita yang sedang berada di tengah sungai hanya lingak - linguk kebingungan. Si noseband itu tidak tidur semalaman. Bagaimana bisa tidur jika pijakan yang ada di kakinya tidak pernah datar?

"Hoeeeeeekkkk! Uuuggghh-" Ternyata Reita mabuk sungai(?). Ia merasa amat pusing. Sebenarnya semalaman ia terus - menerus mengeluarkan isi perutnya. "Uuugghh.. Perutku.."

"WOY, PESEK!"

"Hoh?" Reita mendongak ke asal suara si atasnya. Ada seekor burung parkit yang tempo hari meneriakinya dengan kata 'BERISIK!' dan sekarang ia muncul lagi? "Apaan?" Tanya Reita inosen.

"Ngapain lu disitu, sek?" Tanya burung itu. Ia masih enak - enakan terbang di atas. Sementara Reita udah mual banget.

TING!

Sebuah lampu petromak yang udah usang muncul di atas kepala Reita. Untung ngga jatoh. Wkwkwk~ sepertinya Reita baru saja mendapatkan ide. Bagus, Rei. Kecil – kecil cabe rawit XD.

"Woi, lu bisa terbang, kan?" Tanya Reita.

"Ya bisa lah! Gue kan burung! Punya sayap!" Jawab si burung sombong.

"Anterin gue pulang, dong! Gue kesasar(?) nih!" Kesasar. Hahaha~

"Hah? Lu udah bisa ke sini kenapa bisa nyasar?" Tanya burung itu dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Karena gue kesasar, begoo!" Sembur Reita.

"Makanya gue tanya kenapa bisa kesasar?"

"….." Reita merengut kesel.

"Ternyata lu ngambekan, yah sek. Wkwkwk~" Cibir burung itu, lalu mendekat ke arah Reita. "Cepetan naik, gue anter pulang deh."

"Bener, nih?" Reita tersenyum lebar. Matanya nge-clingg - clingg gitu. Si Parkit jadi sweatdrops dibuatnya.

"Ee—I—Iya." Jawabnya ragu - ragu.

"Hee? Jawaban lu keak ngga meyakinkan, deh =3= ikhlas ngga, nih?"

"HEH banyak bacot lu! Mau pulang ngga? Mau gua terima; nggamau yaudah" Gantian si burung yang merengut.

"I-iya iya iya O.O;"

Reita pun dengan terburu - buru naik ke atas punggung burung putih itu. Dalam hati ia mengakui, burung itu imyuuuttt banget. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Reita.

"Ruki." Jawabnya datar. "Dan kau?"

"Aku Reita."

"Ooh. Gue kira nama lu pesek."

"Jangan panggil gue pake nama itu lagi!" Sembur Reita kesal sambil melayangkan tamparannya ke kepala Ruki pelan [dengan penuh kasih sayang *digiles Reita*].

=XxX=

Mwooohohohooo~ quick update~ XD XD XD

nyaa~ gimana? 8D

Oiya, setuju ngga kalau di akhir cerita nanti saia kasih chapter khusus "Meet & Greet Reita the Thumb Boy Character"?

Isinya gaje2an doang sih lololol *plakk!

Review? kritik? saran?

tampung dengan klik di bawah ini!


	5. File 05

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**=XxX=**

Last Chapter :

"Ah, terserah lah. Culik aja dia. Jadiin suami. Beres kan?" Usul Nao ngawur. Tapi ditanggapi Hiroto dengan sukarela (?).

"Ide bagus!"

**=XxX=**

**Title : the GazettE Dorama –Reita the ThumbBoy-**

**Author: Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom: the GazettE (band), Versailles (Band), Alice Nine (Band), Thumbellina (story)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Reita milik saia! Yang lain embat aja noh *plakk!* XD Thumbellina karya om Christian Anderson. Saia pinjem dulu yah, om XDD *plaakk***

**Chara: Reita, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki, Kai, **Yune** (the GazettE) Kamijou, Hizaki (Versailles) Nao, Hiroto (AliceNine)**

=XxX=

"Kenapa kau mau pulang ke rumah orangtuamu yang manusia itu?" Tanya Ruki ketika mereka sedang beristirahat di sisi sungai yang lain.

"Uuunggg… Karena itu tempat tinggalku. Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh - aneh, sih?" Tanya Reita kesal.

"Ah, tidak. Maaf. Tapi aku rasa aku pernah lihat manusia berukuran sepertimu di suatu tempat."

"Eeh? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Itu sebabnya aku heran saat kau memintaku mengantarkan ke rumah orang tuamu."

"Aah, tapi bagaimana pun, mereka memang orangtuaku yang selalu membesarkanku sejak aku kecil…"

"Tapi mereka berbeda darimu." Jawab Ruki. "Biarpun mereka yang merawatmu sejak kecil, mungkin saja suatu saat mereka akan mencelakakanmu."

"Itu tidak benar, Ruki!" Ucap Reita. "Mereka bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Mereka manusia, Rei! Kau tahu, manusia selalu saja merusak alam dan tidak pernah bertanggung jawab!"

"Tetapi mereka tidak pernah seperti itu!" Reita mulai kesal dengan ucapan Ruki yang menurutnya terlalu lancang mengingat mereka baru beberapa jam yang lalu berkenalan.

"Mungkin saja mereka hanya berpura - pura, Rei! Tidak ada manusia yang baik di dunia ini!"

"Apa maksudmu, Ruki?" Reita mulai menarik bulu di kepala Ruki saking kesalnya. "Kalau begitu buktikan kalau mereka jahat!"

"Kau sudah tahu, Rei. Mereka membiarkanmu terlantar di tengah hutan!"

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, Ruki! Kau tidak tahu apa - apa! Itu hanya perbuatan katak - katak jelek itu!" Sembur Reita lagi. Muncrat nih, Rei.

"Katak? Ha! Jadi ceritamu tadi pagi tentang kesasar itu hanya bualanmu?"

"…" Reita terdiam lalu melepaskan genggamannya. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke tanah yang ia pijak. Seakan tidak ada lagi objek yang menarik di matanya selain tanah itu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Pinta Ruki. "Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku, kan?"

"Eeh?" Reita mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Ruki. "Cerita apa?"

"Manusia. Gara - gara mereka… Mereka merampas keluargaku." Urai Ruki lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang mulai gelap.

"Merampas?"

"Iya. Mereka.. Mereka dengan kejamnya menangkap semua anggota keluargaku. Ayahku… Ibuku… Teman - temanku…" Ceritanya lagi sambil menitikkan air mata. "Mereka menangkap mereka hanya untuk dijadikan pajangan di rumah mereka, Rei! Mereka egois! Mereka seakan pura - pura tidak tahu kalau binatang juga punya perasaan! Egois!" Tangis Ruki.

"…." Reita memeluk leher Ruki dengan tangannya yang terlalu kecil untuk itu. "Maafkan aku kalau begitu telah membentakmu tadi…"

=XxX=

"Kita bermalam di sini saja. Hari sudah gelap." Kata Reita setelah Ruki berhenti menangis. Ruki hanya mengangguk.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Ruki.

"E-eeehh?"

Kruyuuuukk~

"Sepertinya kau lapar, hahaha." Tawa Ruki. "Biasanya kau makan apa?"

"Uungg… Sayur asem sama tempe bacem.." Jawab Reita inosen.

"….."

"Eeh? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"

"—Ah, tidak. Lalu kau mau makan apa sekarang? Di sini tidak ada jenis makanan seperti itu."

Reita terdiam. "Eeh, entahlah. Kau tahu makanan apa yang bisa dimakan oleh manusia disini?"

"Di sini semuanya bisa dimakan, Reita." Jawab Ruki gemas. "Bahkan jika kau tidak sabar, bisa saja kau membakarku hidup - hidup dan memakanku." Canda Ruki.

"Eeh? Tapi aku tidak akan seperti itu, kok! Aku kan baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung serta taat pada perintah orangtua!" Lah, si Reita malah nyerocos gitu.

"Hahaha, kau ini XD" Ruki tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu akan kucarikan kau buah segar. Tunggu disitu dan jangan kemana - mana!"

"Ba- baik…"

Reita pun menunggu di tepi sungai itu. Ia duduk memeluk lututnya. Matanya memandangi bayangan di sungai, namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada kata – kata Ruki barusan.

'aku rasa aku pernah lihat manusia berukuran sepertimu di suatu tempat' 'aku rasa aku pernah lihat manusia berukuran sepertimu di suatu tempat' 'aku rasa…' Kata - kata itu terus menerus mengganggu Reita. Apa ada lagi manusia berukuran mini seperti dirinya di suatu tempat? Lalu mengapa ia tinggal bersama manusia normal pada umumnya?

"Aaaaaaggghhhhh!" Reita mengacak - acak rambut kakaktuanya. Ia bingung. Ia ingin kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. Tapi ingin pergi ke tempat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Ruki yang baru saja datang entah darimana. Ternyata ia memperhatikan Reita yang bertingkah aneh.

"Eh? Ehehehehe~" Reita nyengir kuda.

"Ini makananya. Aku cuma menemukan beberapa buah kelengkeng(?) saja! Habiskan ya!" Kata Ruki setelah memberikan beberapa buah kelengkeng pada Reita.

"Ee—Iya. Terimakasih, Ruki. Kau baik sekali ^^"

=XxX=

Esok siangnya, Ruki dan Reita melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Reita memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat yang Ruki maksud kemarin. Tempat yang berisi makhluk mini keak Reita~

"Hahaha, kukira kau tidak akan mau ke tempat itu." Tawa Ruki. Reita yang berada di punggungnya melayangkan tamparannya lagi dengan pelan namun penuh kasih sayang *dilempar batok kelapa*.

"Aku hanya penasaran! Lagipula setelah kita ke sana aku ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuaku lagi!" Sembur Reita kesal sambil merengut.

"Yeeee.. Berarti kau memanfaatkan aku sebagai kendaraan hidupmu, dong =3=" Protes Ruki.

"Ee? Bukannya kemarin kau yang menawarkan jasa transportasi(?) untukku, yah?"

"Tapi kan ngga gitu - gitu juga kalee! 3"

"Piss ah Ru~ wkwkwk~"

"Uuh! Kau harus mencarikan aku makan!"

"He? Emang makananmu apaan?" Tanya Reita inosen.

"Ulat bulu."

"Hiiiiii~ Ogyyaaaaaahhhh! Ke Indonesia aja sono lagi musim ulat bulu!"

Begitulah perjalanan mereka. Dipenuhi canda tawa dan terkadang baku hantam(?) yang biasanya dimulai oleh Reita. Tentu saja dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ee—Ruki-kun. Jadi burung itu enak ngga, sih?" Tanya Reita sambil tiduran dengan santai di punggung empuk Ruki. Hiduup tu indah~ *dipatok(?) Ruki*

Ruki yang mendengar pertanyaan Reita tersenyum setan. "Enak banget loh, Rei! Pokoknya enaaakk enaak enaaaaaaakkk!" Cerocos Ruki.

"Ngejawabnya keak ngga jujur, deh =_=" Komentar Reita seraya menyikut Ruki untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sekali lagi kau menyikutku atau menamparku; kujatuhkan kau dari gunung Everest!" Ancam Ruki dingin.

"He? Gunung Everest? Apaan tuh?" Reita duduk pasang tampang inosen yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat Ruki.

=_= Ruki

0.0a Reita

"Gunung Everest apaan, sih? Gunung yang di Arab, yah?" Tanya Reita lagi.

"Bukan. Di Indonesia =_="

"Ooh…" Reita menggut - manggut sok ngerti.

DUAAARR!

"Hieeeee~ apa itu?" Reita terkejut menggenggam bulu di leher Ruki.

"Jangan cekek gueeee! Gue juga ngga tau peseeeekkk!" Jawab Ruki sambil mempercepat laju terbangnya.

DUAAAAARRRR!

"Jangan panggil gue peseekkk!"

"Cih, dasar nggatau kondisi dan suasana! Kita diserang, peseekkk!" Kata Ruki yang mulai mengetahui keadaan. Mereka ditembak sekelompok pemburu.

"Apapun kondisi dan suasananya, jangan panggil gue peseeeekkkk!"

"Arrrrrggghhh gue nggatau lu itu emang bego atau apa! Tapi sekarang kita diserang manusia, peseeekkk!" Teriak Ruki sambil menghindari beberapa tembakan.

"Tapi gue nggasuka lu manggil gue pesek!"

"Bego! Cuma nama itu yang gue inget!"

"Nama gue REITA! Tanpa ada imbuhan(?) PESEEEKK!"

"Berisik!"

DUAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

"Shit! Reita! Kalau kita mendekati pohon, kau langsung lompat, ya!"

"Hoh?" Reita menatap Ruki inosen. Tapi dia ngerti maksudnya Ruki. Dan ketika Ruki mendekat ke pohon kelapa(?) nan tinggi setinggi monas, Reita pun melompat ke ranting(?)nya. Sedangkan Ruki terus terbang menjauh, namun Reita dapat melihatnya.

DUAAAARRR!

Reita dapat memandang tubuh Ruki yang jatuh ke dalam semak belukar. "Rukiiiiii!"

**===TBC~ ^0^===**

Ohohooo~ gimana? gimana?

udah pada tau gimana kira - kira ending-nya? XD

ayo tebak! lol

Review, kritik, saran, unek - unek(?), curcol atau apa saja silahkan klik tombol di bawah ini lalu isi form yang tersedia :)

**-Akiyama Kaira-**


	6. File 06

Reita teh Thumb Boy

Chapter 6

=XxX=

**Title : the GazettE Dorama –Reita the ThumbBoy-**

**Author: Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom: the GazettE (band), Versailles (Band), Alice Nine (Band), Thumbellina (story)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Reita milik saia! Yang lain embat aja noh *plakk!* XD Thumbellina karya om Christian Anderson. Saia pinjem dulu yah, om XDD *plaakk***

**Chara: Reita, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki, Kai, **Yune** (the GazettE) Kamijou, Hizaki (Versailles) Nao, Hiroto (AliceNine)**

=XxX=

"Ruki-kuuunnnn~ TT^TT" Reita ngosek - ngosek(?) di bawah pohon kelapa. Entah bagaimana caranya ia turun. Pokoknya dia udah ada di bawah pu'un kelapa. *author maksa*

"Ruki-kuunn~ kalau keak gini gue pulang sama siapa.. Emak nunggu di kampong halaman, nee.. TT^TT" Tangis Reita sambil mukul - mukul tanah.

"Masa gue harus ngesot ke kampuang nan jauh di mato itu? Orang gila, kalee" Curhat Reita pada tanah yang digenggamnya. Moga - moga aja ngga sarap *author dicekek pake nusben*

"Mana gue harus ngubur Ruki pula.. TT^TT"

"Siapa yang dikubur?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri di depan Reita.

Reita menjawab namun ia masih menunduk. "Temen bantet nan cebol gue, namanya Ruki.. HIKS" Cengeeengg~ *author dihajar massa*

Orang yang mengajaknya bicara tadi ngga respon. "Kalau gue, gue punya temen pesek. Namanya Reita."

"Hoh?" Reita bengong dengernya. Dia natep orang di depannya dan setelah disadari bahwa dia adalah RUKI….

"Rukimiiiiiiinnn~~" Sambut Reita dengan extra-hugsnya. "Gue kira lu udah matek, Ru~"

"enak aja! Gini – gini gue kuat, tau! =3=" Ruki nempeleng Reita pake sayap kirinya. "Yeah.. sayap kanan gue keserempet peluru dikit, sih~ ^^;"

"Aa—Chotto!" Reita segera melejit mencari – cari sesuatu di sekitar hutan itu.

"Are? Nani yo? 0.0a"

30 menit 27 detik 98 milidetik kemudian….

"Hoaaaahhmm~" Ruki

"Ini, Ru! Gue obatin, yaa~ " Reita nyodorin selembar(?) daun yang berwarna hijau *yaiyalah!* kemudian membalut luka di sayap ruki dengan daun itu.

"Ittaaaaaiii! w Itu daun apaan, Rei?"

"0.0 sakit, yah? Ini daun.. nggatau juga, sih. Kata emak(?) gue ini bisa nyembuhin luka ."

"Awas aja kalau tambah parah =_=#"

"Tenang aja, chibi~"

PLAAAKKK!

Tampar Ruki pada Reita hingga Reita terjengkang di batang pohon kelapa di depannya. "Jangan panggil gue CHIBI!"

"Hee? O.o Nandeeee~?"

"Aaaaaaarrrggghhh pokoknya jangaaaannn! Atau gue manggil lu PESEK tiap hari!"

"Nggapapa, yang penting gue bisa manggil lu CHIBI~" Ledek Reita sambil monyong - monyongin(?) bibirnya.

"Peseeeekkk!"

"Chibi~~"

"Peseeekkk!"

"Chiii~~ Bii~~"

Yah, begitulah… Author jadi bingung sendiri -_- Kita persingkat waktu aja deh~

=XxX=

Akhrinya, setelah beberapa hari berjalan kaki….. Reita dan Ruki pun sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan negeri di mana buanyaaaaaakkk banget manungsa - manungsa mini seukuran Reita. Dan karena mereka (ReitaRuki) adalah orang - orang yang beriman memiliki jiwa kedisiplinan(?) yang tinggi, sebelum memasuki gerbang itupun mereka segera mengurus paspor, SIM, KTP, STNK, Kartu Keluarga, Surat Asuransi, Pajak, Credit Card dan sebagainya. *abaikan*

"Hohoho~ selamat datang orang asiing~ ^0^" Sambut seseorang berjubah(?) layaknya ksatria baja karatan. "Fufufu~ perkenalkan, saya raja di negeri nan mungil ini. Nama saya Kamijo Yutaka~" Katanya sambil menggigit sebatang mawar merah dan memasang tampang sok romantis.

CROOOOOTTTT!

Ruki dan Reita mimisan dan muntah darah di tempat. *abaikan* Mereka ngga habis pikir, rajanya aja keak gini gimana rakyatnya? -.-

"Ayah! Sudah kubilang, kan? jangan buat korban lagi, dong!" Cerocos seorang gadis berkulit putih dan berlesung pipi yang tiba - tiba saja datang entah darimana.

"Lho? Apa aku kurang romantis, yah? Oh tidaaaaaakk~!" Teriak Kamijo histeris dan segera kabur dari TKP dengan lebaynya. Gadis tadi hanya berdecak kesal.

"Eeh, kalian tidak apa - apa? Maafkan ayahku, yah " Katanya sambil membantu Ruki dan Reita. "Ngg.. Namaku Uke yutaka. Panggil saja Kai. Hehehe~ ^^" Kata gadis itu sambil mengajak kedua lawan bicaranya berjabat tangan.

"Ee—aku.. Ruki. Lalu ini temanku, Reita. Panggil saja pesek."

DUAAAGGH

"Jangan panggil PESEK!"

=XxX=

"Hoo.. Jadi Reita dan Ruki, yah ^^" Kamijo meminum habis bir di tangannya. Sekarang mereka ada di ruang makan istana. Sebagai putri kerajaan yang baik, tentu saja Kai harus memperlakukan tamunya dengan baik, bukan? Bahkan dia sendiri yang memasakkan makanan untuk mereka.

"I-iya. Ungg… Kamijo-sama."

"Fufufu~ tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Yuta-kun. Hahahahaha!"

"Ayah, kau mabuk~ x_x" Kata Kai.

"Ah, mana mungkin ayahmu yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong serta patuh pada perintah orang tua, nenek-kakek, buyut serta cicit ini mabuk, putriku sayang~?" Ucap Kamijo ngasal sambil senyum - senyum najong. "Aku tidakk-"

BRUUUUKKK

Kamijo tiwas terkapar di tempat dengan kepala di bawah kaki di atas.

"Kamijo-sama!" Beberapa maid berpakaian kebaya *wkwkwk* segera menggotong(?) Kamijo dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka hingga titik darah penghabisan *lebay*.

"Ah, maafkan ayahku. Dia memang suka mabuk…" Kata Kai.

"Eeh? Tidak apa - apa, kok." Ruki tersenyum. Sementara Reita lahap banget makan sayur asem plus tahu-tempe bacem bikinannya Kai. Wakwakwak~

=XxX=

"Gochisosama~" Ucap Reita setelah menghabiskan 3 porsi sayur asem dan belasan potong tahu dan tempe bacem. *sugoooii =_=d*

"Kau suka makananku?" Tanya Kai. "Aku memasaknya sendiri, lho ^^"

"Eh? Ini masakan buatanmu? O.o"

"Iya ^^ sebagai wanita tentu saja aku harus bisa memasak, kan?"

"….." Reita

"A-apa ada yang salah dengan kata - kataku barusan? O.o" Tanya Kai gugup.

"Ti—tidak. Tidak ada kan, Rei?" Ucap Ruki.

"Eeee-…" Reita

"?" Kai

"….." Ruki

[AN (Author Ngebacot) : gomen, ide abis m(_ _m)]

=XxX=

Sore yang adem - adem panas(?) di empang belakang istana Kamijo….

"Kai-chaaaaann~ ( /^0^/)" Kamijo meluk - meluk putri tersayangnya yang lagi bengong di depan jamban *plaakk* empang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nak?"

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh lepaskan aku, ayaahhh!"

"Hohoho~ gomen gomeeenn~ ^0^" Ucap Kamijo setelah melepas pelukannya. "Kau masih imut seperti dulu, sih~"

GUBRAK Author

"Urrggghh, pokoknya jangan peluk aku seperti itu!"

"Kenapaaa~? TT-TT kau kan anakku, Kai-chaann~"

"….. 3" Yah, Kai ngambek.

"Fufufu~ baidewaibaswei, ayah punya calon buat kamu, lho~"

"…. =_="

"Hee? Ekspresinya jangan gitu, dong~ yang ceria dikit~" Kamijo nowel - nowel pipi Kai.

"…..Calon babu?"

"Bukan~ T_T"

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja calon suami, sayaangg~ ^0^"

GUBRAK Author

DUAAKK

Begitulah soundeffect(?) nya ketika Kai meninju Kamijo dengan penuh perasaan *halah*. "Nggamau!"

"Heeeeeeee~?"

"Kemarin - kemarin ayah bilang mau ngasi calon suami pangeran tetangga sebelah buat Kai! Tapi ternyata itu pangeran kodok yang bener - bener dari spesies kodok sawah! Terus minggu lalu calonnya malah ketuker sama calon babu! Terus bulan lalu ada pangeran tetangga seberang ngelamar. Ternyata dia itu cuma bisa nge-lipsynch lagu macapat! Abis itu belum lagi pas ayah ngasi calon dari Indonesia(?), tapi ternyata dia itu om - om ganjen yang suka senyum najong di perempatan lampu merah! Sekarang apa lagi?" Kai ngomongnya tanpa titik koma apalagi samadengan, tanda tanya atau tanda seru.

"Tidak benar, Kai~ calonmu ini lebih baik dari calon yang kemarin - kemarin~"

"Dia suka senyum najong di depan kantor polisi gitu?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Hohoho~"

"…. =3="

"Heihei, kau masih ingat Reita, kan? Kayaknya bagus tuh kalau jadi menantu ayah. Fufufu~"

Blush~

Pipi Kai memerah. "Eeh? Re-Reita? O/O"

"Hohoho~ pipi kamu merah~ kalo gitu tiga hari lagi kita adakan pestanya~" Ucap Kamijo santai lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam istana sambil memainkan setangkai mawar merah yang entah didapat darimana. Sementara Kai hanya menatap punggung besar ayahnya bengong.

=TBC~ XDD=

TBC lagee~ XDDDDDDD

Kayaknya satu atau dua chapter lagi selesai nih. Ufufufufu~

Review? Komen? Curhatan? Kritik? Saran?

Klik tombol di bawah ini

No flame please~

Regards,

Akiyama Kaira


	7. File 07

Reita the Thumb Boy

Chapter 7

=XxX=

**Title : the GazettE Dorama –Reita the ThumbBoy-**

**Author: Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom: the GazettE (band), Versailles (Band), Alice Nine (Band), Thumbellina (story)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Reita milik saia! Yang lain embat aja noh *plakk!* XD Thumbellina karya om Christian Anderson. Saia pinjem dulu yah, om XDD *plaakk***

**Chara: Reita, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki, Kai, **Yune** (the GazettE) Kamijou, Hizaki (Versailles) Nao, Hiroto (AliceNine)**

=XxX=

"Hatchiiimm!" Entah udah berapa kali Reita bersin - bersin. Sekarang dia lagi di kamar tamu istana. Kai yang minta Reita dan Ruki nginep(?) di sana atas dasar rasa 'kasihan'. *ujan jarum*

"Berisik lu pesek!" Umpat Ruki yang lagi asik nonton National Geographic sambil ngemil ulat bulu kiriman dari Probolinggo. Mendengar nama 'ngga-keren'nya disebut, Reita duduk dengan tampang melas. "Firasat gue ngga enak, Ru…"

"Hee?"

"Ee—Lupakan."

"Reita-kun~ ^0^" Terdengar suara Kamijo dari balik pintu.

"Sekarang justru firasat gue yang ngga enak.." Kata Ruki. Reita cuma ngangkat salah satu alisnya lalu berdiri buat ngebuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Fufufu~ Reita-kun~" Kamijo senyum najong sambil kisu-kisu mawar di tangannya. Bikin bulu kuduk Reita dan Ruki berdiri serempak bagai liat setan. *plak!*

"I-iya. Ada apa Kamijo-sama?"

"Hohoho~ aku hanya menawari kau sesuatu. Mau jadi menantuku ngga?"

"Menantu? O.o"

"Iya. Mau menikah dengan Kai? ^^"

"HAAHH? O.O;"

"Ah, sepertinya kau masih SHOXX, yah. Kalau begitu pikirkanlah baik - baik, tiga hari lagi akan kuadakan pesta pernikahan 14 hari 14 malam. Jya~" Kamijo melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Reita yang masih SHOXX.

=XxX=

"Hatchiiiiimm!" Uruha yang lagi ngulek(?) sambel terasi tiba – tiba aja bersin. "Cabenya kebanyakan, nih keaknya"

=XxX=

2 hari kemudian…

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana iniii?" Reita lari – lari tumpang tindih di dalam kamarnya. "Besok aku nikah! Padahal aku belum beli mas kawin(?), apalagi belum dapet restu orangtua. Oh emaaaaaaakkk! Tuluuunggg!"

Iya. Besok Reita nikah. Huhuhu~ tempat udah di-sewa(?) bersama penghulu – penghulu-nya. Barusan dia udah fitting pakaian sama Kai juga. Reita bakal pake jas puteh sedangkan Kai bakal pake kebaya batik. (lol)

"Rukiiii~ Besok gue nikah!" Reita narik – narik rambutnya stress.

"Iya, gue tau kok." Jawab Ruki ngga niat.

"Gue kan ngga pernah liat orang nikah, Ru~ terus besok gimana, doongg?"

"Yaa~ ikuti kata hati aja."

GUBRAK

"Lu udah pernah nikah belum, sih?" Reita ngebentak di depan wajah Ruki.

"Belum. Toh gue juga ngga berniat buat nikah, kok." Jawab parkit kuning itu santai.

Hening….

"Heeeeeeee?" Reita bergidik sampe lari ke pojokan kasur. "Jangan – jangan lu itu GAY?" Beberapa menit kemudian Reita babak belur.

"Spesies kita kan beda, PESEK!"

=XxX=

"Ruk, emak gue dateng ke pesta besok ngga, yah?" Tanya Reita saat mereka baru aja siap – siap buat tidur. Kebayang wahaj Uruha di pelupuk idung *teplaaaakk* -err.. maksud saya pelupuk matanya ^^;a

"Meneketehee~ pikirin aja nikahan lu besok." Jawab Ruki sungkan sambil selimutin badannya.

"….. *groookk*" Ruki

"Hiihh~ Ruchan jorok~" Rei misuh – misuh di dalem selimutnya. Dia ngedumel tentang banyak hal. Pernikahan besok.. Orangtuanya.. Tentang Kai.. Tentang Ruki… Tentang makanan….. *lho?*

"Haaaaaahhhh! Auk, ah gelaaaapppppp! Sureeeeeeemm!"

"HEH Ribut aja lu PESEEEKKK!" Growl Ruki di telinga Reita yang tiba – tiba aja bangun gara – gara Rei.

Reita manyun. "Gue bingung, Ruk…."

"Bego amat."

"… *groooooooookkkk*" Ruki (again)

=XxX=

Esok paginya, pukul 6 waktu lokal maupun interlokal(?)..

Reita memandangi dirinya di depan cermin yang tinggi. Jas putih, celana putih, noseband putih. Ia manyun bentar, kemudian lirik ke arah Ruki yang masih tidur di kasurnya.

"Kalau aja dia manusia seukuranku… Cewe, pula. Bakal gue nikahin." Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, lalu berteriak di dalamnya agar Ruki tidak terbangun.

"Aaahh! Bego! Harusnya gue tolak permintaan nikah kemareeeeenn!"

Reita melirik ke arah Ruki lagi. Masih belum bangun. Haaa~ dia jadi penasaran gimana kira – kira penampakan(?) Ruki saat berwujud manusia. Pasti imut. Hohoho~

Cowo jangkung berambut kakaktua itu menggeret(?) kakinya menuju kasur tempat Ruki berada. Merhatiin tu burung parkit sampe matanya merah. "Sayangnya kita beda spesies. Huhuhu~"

=XxX=

"Kaichuuuu~ ^0^" Kamijo memeluk Kai dari belakang yang segera dibalas oleh tinju putrinya. *Kai.. =_=d*

"Hohoho~ Kau sudah siap? ^0^" Tanya Kamijo.

"Eeh, sepertinya perasaanku tidak enak, ayah…" Kata Kai.

"Fufufu~ tenang saja, kau akan merasa baikan kalau sudah berada di dekat Reita nanti ^0^"

"Ayah.. =_="

"Ah, sudahlah. Jam 8 nanti acaranya akan dimulai. Sarapanlah dulu ^-^"

"Iya… T_T" Kai menggeret tubuhnya ke ruang makan.

"Aku akan memanggil Reita kalau begitu. Hohoho~ ^0^"

"Reita-kun~ ^0^" Kamijo mengetuk (baca : meggedor *digiles*) kamar Reita. Beberapa saat kemudian sosok Reita muncul.

"Hooo.. Kau sudah siap ^0^/ sekarang saatnya sarapan. Ayo, biar ku antar. \^0^\" Kamijo menarik – narik lengan Reita yang tidak berkutik.

"Eeettto~ Kamijo-sama… A-aku perlu sesuatu sedikit lagi. Gomennasai ." Reita membungkukkan badannya lalu menutup pintunya lagi dan menggemboknya(?) dengan terburu – buru.. Meninggalkan Kamijo yang terbengong – bengong.

Reita bersandar pada pintu memandang Ruki yang masih tertidur pulas.

Hening….

Wuuuussssshhhh~

Ia segera melejit ke ruang makan setelah MENGECUP pipi Ruki dengan kecepatan cahaya.

=XxX=

Pukul 7 pagi…

Ruki membuka matanya lebar – lebar setelah sangat puas menikmati tidur nyenyaknya semalam. "Uughh-" Ia menyeret tubuh mungilnya dengan kasar. Namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika dirinya mendadak…. lebih ringan?

Makhluk itu pun berdiri di depan cermin beberapa saat. Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia mengucek – ucek matanya, tetesin insto, bahkan pake softlens *lho?*.

"REITAAAAAAAA!"

=TebeCee~~~~~ XDDDDD=

Aduh, saia suka banget nulis "TBC" XDXDXD

Sabar yuaaaa~ satu chapter lagi ending nih ^-^

Review? Kumen? Unek - unek? curhat?

Klik aja link di bawah ini, dijamin gratis~

No flame please~

Regards,

Akiyama Kaira


	8. File 08

Reita the Thumb Boy

Chapter 8

=XxX=

**Title : the GazettE Dorama –Reita the ThumbBoy-**

**Author: Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom: the GazettE (band), Versailles (Band), Alice Nine (Band), Thumbellina (story)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Reita milik saia! Yang lain embat aja noh *plakk!* XD Thumbellina karya om Christian Anderson. Saia pinjem dulu yah, om XDD *plaakk***

**Chara: Reita, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki, Kai, **Yune** (the GazettE) Kamijou, Hizaki (Versailles) Nao, Hiroto (AliceNine)**

=XxX=

"Gochisosama~ ^0^" Reita mengakhiri sarapannya. Sayur asem dan tahu bacem seperti biasa.

"Ah, kurasa make-up ku sedikit luntur." Komentar Kai.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah rapikan, sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai." Kamijo mendorong tubuh mungil Kai ke kamarnya.

"Kurasa aku juga perlu membenahi make-up-ku. Permisi, Kamijo-sama."

Kamijo mengiyakan Reita. Lalu makhluk ber-noseband itu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka kamarnya dengan santai, lalu tentu saja mengkuncinya.

"Reita."

"Eh? Udah bangun, Ruk? Oha-" Reita mangap melihat wujud seorang manusia mini seukuran dirinya. Well, dia lebih pendek dari Reita. Pipi-nya chubby, pandangan matanya tajam ke arah Reita.

"Semalem lu nyipok gue, ya?" Tanyanya.

0.0 (Reita)

"Rei?"

0.0

"PESEEEEEEKKK!" Kali ini Ruki nge-growl pake toa mesjid.

"Ee—I—Iya? Kenapa? Lu siapa?" Tanya Reita.

"Gue Rukiiii! Lu inget burung parkit yang nyelametin lu di sungai, heh? Yang nganterin lu sampe ke sini?"

"Hoh? Kok…?" Reita nunjuk – nunjuk ke arah manusia mini di depannya.

"Dan lu nyipok guee? Lu nggatau, ya kalau gue bisa berubah jadi manusia mini kalau gue dicipok, heh?"

0.0

Reita SHOXX mendengarnya. "Ta—tapi gue cuma ngecup pipi lu doang, kok tadi pagi. Itu juga cuma bentaaaarrr~"

"Tapi kan tetep ngefek, PESEEEEKK!"

TT_TT (Reita)

=3= Ruki

"Maapin gue, Ruk~ TT3TT Uweeee~" Reita berusaha meluk – meluk Ruki.

"Shuuuuuhhh! Pergi, luu! TT^TT"

"Dakara…" Reita menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas – remas ujung pakaiannya sampe lecek.

"…"

"Aishiteru-Sore-dake-na-no" Ucap Reita tanpa titik-koma dengan frekuensi suara di bawah 50Hz.

"Are? 0.0"

"AishiteruAishiteruAishiteru~! Gomeeeenn~"

0/0 (Ruki)

"Honto~?"

"Honto da." Reita nunduk dalam pasrah.

"… Boku mo." Jawab Ruki cepat.

"Eeh?"

=XxX=

"Begitulah, gomen ne, Kai-chan~" Reita tertunduk. Hari itu ia membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Kai tepat di hari pernikahan mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Ruki. Namun Reita menyembunyikan alasannya itu. Ia hanya menjelaskan kalau belum dapat restu orangtua dan belum siap(?).

"Ah, tidak apa – apa. Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar, kok ^-^" Jawab Kai. Reita dan Ruki lega.

"Uaaaaapuaaaaaa?" Kamijo shock tujuh turunan *maksud?*. "Siapa pacarmu itu, Kai? Siapa?"

"Eeh, dia ada di depan, kok. Tadi maunya diajak masuk, sih. Tapi dianya nggamau." Kata Kai dengan wajah yang entah inosen atau bego. *dilempar drums*

"Kalau begitu kita nikahkan kalian hari ini saja." Kata Kamijo kalem.

"Heee? Benarkah, ayah?" Kai ngefek blink-blink.

"Iya. Sayang, kan udah ngeluarin biaya, juga. Fufufu~"

Semua sweatdrop

"Ah, dimana calon-mu itu, Kai-chan? Ayo tunjukkan pada kami ^0^" Pinta Kamijo riang.

"Haaa~ iya, ayah~" Kai berjalan gontai ke luar istana. Tampak seekor katak tersenyum dengan indahnya. *hoeeeeekk*

"Ohayo, Kai-chan~ ^-^" Sapa katak itu.

"Apaaaaaaaa? Eluuuuuu?" Reita nunjuk – nunjuk katak di depannya dengan ribut.

"Lho? Kamu? O.O" Katak itu cuma melotot bengong. =.=a

"Lu kan katak yang udah nyulik gue, hah? Yang udah nelengsarain gue sampe gue tiba di sini!" Sembur Reita.

"Heh? Ta-tapi.. Yang nyulik lu kan adek gue.. Si.. Hiroto.." Jawab katak Nao takut.

"Ngga peduli! Pokoknya lu BALIKIN GUE KE RUMAH GUE! TITIK!"

"Reita-kun~ =_=" Ruki narik – narik Reita agar tenang. Sekarang kita balik ke Kamijo-Kai-Nao…

"Eeh? Jadi ini calon-mu.. Kai-chan? ^^;" Tanya Kamijo.

"Iya. Jangan lihat fisiknya dulu, ayah!" Ucap Kai. Ia berjinjit dan mengelus – elus leher Nao. Sekelebat kabut pink (lol) menyelubungi tubuh katak itu. Menyisakan tubuh seorang manusia ber-identitas "Nao" yang sudah mengenakan jas dengan make-up lengkap.

"Heeeeeeee?" Giliran Ruki yang ribut. "Curaaaaaanggg! Gampang banget lu berubah sosok! Gue musti nunggu orang nepsong nyipok gue dan lu cuma dielus- elus doang?" Ruki ngamuk nunjuk – nunjuk muka Nao yang inosen.

"Aarrrggghh Ruki-kunnn~" Reita nyeret Ruki ke tempat lain agar lebih tenang. Sementara Kamijo, Kai dan Nao membicarakkan pernikahan NaoKai yang hanya menunggu beberapa puluh menit lagi ^0^.

=XxX=

Pernikahan NaoKai berlangsung meriah. Walau agak terlambat, hohoho~.

"Ru, kalau lu sebenernya makhluk yang satu spesies sama gue, trus cerita lu kemarin itu apaan, dong?" Tanya Reita di bangku tamu VVIP.

Ruki menjilat es krim nya cepat. "Cerita yang mana?"

"Yang.. keluarga lu dibunuh itu."

"Ooh, yang itu." Ruki nyomot bakwan(?). "Cuma cerita ciptaan gue. Ngga usah dipikirin." Katanya santai lalu melahap gorengan.

"…. Ooh.." Reita menggut – manggut. "Ngomong – ngomong, lu laper apa doyan, sih? =.=" Tanyanya sambil nunjuk – nunjuk Ruki yang tangan kanannya memasukkan steak ke dalam mulutnya sedang tangan kirinya melesakkan sedotan yang menghubungkan es teh dengan mulutnya.

"Eeh? 0.0 salah, yah? Gue udah lama ngga makan makanan manusia keak gini, sih" Jawab Ruki inosen.

Hening~

"Eh, Ruk, ngomong – ngomong~"

"Hmm? Nyaem~ apaan?" Ruki nyantap bakpao.

"Astapiruloh, Ruchan~ lu inget kapasitas perut, dong =3=. Itu, gue.. Err…. Lu kan udah ngga bisa berubah jadi burung lagi. Trus… Cara gue pulang gimana, yah?" Reita garuk – garuk tengkuknya.

"Lho? Emang lu punya rumah? 0.0"

Reita speechless

"Ah, lu nginep di rumah yang gue dapet dari Kamijo aja, Rei. Gampang, kan? ^-^" Jawab Ruki dengan big grin khasnya. Pertanda buruk atau baik? "Eeh, tapi cuma ada satu kamar. Jadi.. lu mau tidur di sofa atau... sekamar bareng gue? o(^-^..) hohoho~ ^0^"

"Chibiiiiiii~!"

===OWARIMASHITAAA!===

Yeaaaahhh! Akhirnya saia bosen juga nulis 'TBC' XDXDXD

Oiya, mengenai yang chapter terakhir, saia jadi punya ide buat bikin chapter 'Making of'

Ceritanya tentang Making of Reita the Thumb Boy aja yang penuh kegajean XDXDXD

Setuju ngga, minna?

Belum diketik, sih lol

Oke, sekian aja curcol saia

Review? Unek - unek? Curhatan?

Klik aja link di bawah ini, beneran kok gratis!

No flame please~

Regards,

Akiyama Kaira


End file.
